


Это так не работает, Виктор

by tenok



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenok/pseuds/tenok
Summary: Картина маслом: ассистент мэра на рабочем месте, а перед ним — лысый мужчина в чёрном, делающий ему минет. Жёлтая пресса оторвёт новость с руками.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Пост!3х05; асексуальный персонаж.

Он мог выйти победителем из этой схватки, но это не значило, что война окончена. Не значило, что он может расслабиться. Не значило, что предложение Освальда взять больничный и остаться в постели хотя бы на пару дней стоило принимать всерьёз.

Здание мэрии в такой час было пустым и тихим. Эд бесшумно прошёл через хитроумно пересекающиеся холлы, личным ключом отпер дверь кабинета, щёлкнул выключателем, моргнул, привыкая к яркому свету после полумрака коридоров...

— Привет, — сказал Виктор, поигрывая малахитовым пресс-папье в форме тяжёлого шарика.

Эд издал булькающий испуганный звук и выронил папку.

— Как ты сюда попал?!

— А ты как думаешь? — Виктор пожал плечами. Эд почувствовал дурноту и слабое головокружение; не то что бы его пугала мысль о трупах охранников, лежащих сейчас у входа, но это же значит, что их нужно будет прятать, потом врать что-то в газетах, писать для Освальда речь, искать новых проверенных людей...

Видимо, что-то из этого слишком ярко отразилось на его лице, потому что Виктор закатил глаза и положил пресс-папье на подставку.

— Остынь, чувак. Я попросил меня впустить. Вежливо. Большинство тут имеет представление о том, что я работаю с мэром.

Да, действительно. О таком варианте Эд не подумал. Сердце, застучавшее где-то в горле, получилось сглотнуть и поставить на место; Эд собрал с пола бумаги и занял удобное псевдо-кожаное кресло за столом.

Виктор и не подумал слезать со стола.

— Ты, эмм, — Эд прокашлялся, — чего-то хотел?

Он не мог смотреть Виктору в глаза и поэтому пялился в бумаги, перекладывая их с места на место, сортируя по стопкам и держателям. Виктор был в числе тех редких наёмников Освальда, которым он мог доверять и не испытывать при этом агрессивного желания доказать превосходство. Их с Виктором таланты лежали в очень разных сферах и были одинаково Освальду полезны — как они доказали не далее, чем прошлым вечером.

И всё же находиться рядом с Виктором было неловко. Почти как сидеть в одной комнате с ровесником, которого привели в гости друзья родителей. И оставили вас вдвоём, сказав, что вы обязательно подружитесь. Скованность, неловкость, непонимание.

— Хотел, — согласился Виктор. — Есть предложение.

— Слушаю, — Эд даже отвлёкся от бумаг, потому что предложения Виктора явно заслуживали внимания, особенно в свете того, что местонахождение Буча всё ещё было покрыто сумраком тайны. Если он хочет увеличить расходы на охрану, спланировать маршруты Освальда, обновить сигнализацию поместья — да что угодно, пока это касается безопасности...

— Давай займёмся сексом, — сказал Виктор, и Эд широко раскрыл рот.

— Прости, что?.. — переспросил Эд медленно, вернув себе какой-никакой дар речи. Возможно, он ослышался. Гипоксия может привести к отсроченным осложнениям — и, может, у него повреждены отделы, отвечающие за восприятие речи. Может, у него слуховые галлюцинации. Может, второй Эд снова шалит.

— Секс. Ты и я, — повторил Виктор охотно, и Эд вторично поперхнулся воздухом. Всё это время Виктор наблюдал за ним, по-рыбьи моргая тонкими веками без ресниц. Удивительно, но он умудрялся делать это, не излучая насмешку или осуждение, только доброжелательный интерес. Как очень увлечённое делом следящее устройство.

— Зачем? Почему? — Эд помотал головой, отказываясь принимать эту реальность. Может быть, это шутка — проверка — какой-то странный код? Моргни дважды, если понял меня, снайпер сидит на крыше дома напротив?

— Почему нет? — Виктор развёл руками. — Ты свободен. Я свободен. Вечер свободен. Звучит логично.

— Нет!

— Нет? — Виктор снова моргнул, на этот раз как-то растерянно. Разочарованно. — Я тебе не нравлюсь?

Это был разговор, к которому Эда точно не могла подготовить вся его жизнь, учёба в колледже, работа в полиции, лечение в Аркхэме и череда идеальных убийств. Ему ещё ни разу не приходилось кого-то отшивать. Особенно кого-то, способного убить его при помощи зубочистки и пресс-папье.

— Нет. В смысле — ты мне нравишься... — он прикусил язык, пытаясь сложить из кубиков-слов стройную башенку. — Просто...

— Это потому, что я лысый? — Виктор провёл по черепу ладонью в кожаной перчатке и вздохнул. Нет, серьёзно — вздохнул тяжело и горько. И опустил взгляд, как будто догадывался, что увидит сейчас на лице Эда. — Ничего страшного, я такой с семи лет. Привык.

В груди Эда что-то неприятно сжалось. Эд не имел привычки сочувствовать людям, уровень его эмпатии стремился к абсолютному нулю ещё в школе, вызывая здоровые опасения у местных психологов; его не трогал поникший Виктор, его не заботила судьба семилетнего лысого мальчика, оставшегося в далёком прошлом — но все это вызвало к жизни его собственные воспоминания. И пусть он не был лысым — но младшеклассникам немного нужно, чтобы выбрать жертву среди сверстников, иногда достаточно быть тихим и немного странным.

Разделённый опыт — он сближает.

— Нет. На самом деле, мне даже нравится... вот это, — Эд обвёл лицо Виктора неловким жестом, не в силах подобрать слова, и неловко закончил: — Тебе идёт.

Он даже не соврал. Виктор выглядел странно — но кто в Готэме не выглядел странно? И Эд умел ценить странности в людях — так же, как научился любить их в себе; пусть вид Виктора был немного инопланетным, пусть он наводил на мысли о восставших мертвецах и неупокоенных душах, но кожа его лысины матово блестела в свете лампы и даже на вид была мягкой. И у Виктора была интересная форма черепа — Эд был бы рад однажды выварить его, очистить и сделать экспонатом, а пока мог просто оценить красоту со стороны.

— О, понятно, — кивнул Виктор сосредоточенно. — Тебе просто не нравятся парни.

И Эд снова открыл рот и забыл, как говорить.

Если быть честным — Виктор был не единственным, чью странную красоту Эд стал замечать в последнее время. Да что там, Виктор даже не лидировал в этом чарте. Но это была территория, на которую бесстрашный Эдвард Нигма боялся заходить. Боялся даже смотреть, потому что...

Слишком многое было на карте. Конечно, он не мог быть, как все, что вы, зачем проходить через кризис ориентации в колледже, если можно — в тридцать два, после принудительного психиатрического лечения, убийства любимой женщины и продолжительных разговоров со своим отражением в зеркале, чтобы уж точно иметь все причины сомневаться в собственном здравомыслии.

Это ещё не затрагивая сам... объект конфликтующих переживаний.

— Что, я прав? — спросил Виктор. Он не отличался обширным диапазоном интонаций, но Эд готов был поспорить, что расслышал там участие. Как будто Виктор сочувствовал такому страшному горю.

Эд пожевал губу, упрямо разглядывая разложенные по столу бумаги. Сглотнул, чувствуя ноющую боль в горле, вспомнил тот момент — когда с глотки пропали тяжёлые руки, когда получилось вдохнуть, когда он почувствовал лёгкие, как пёрышки, прикосновения к своему лицу, открыл глаза и увидел лицо Освальда совсем близко — со слезами в глазах, с искривленным в тревоге ртом, с улыбкой, которая пришла на смену тревожной гримасе.

— Ты краснеешь, — сообщил Виктор услужливо. Эд отвернулся от него, изобразив огромный интерес к ящикам стола.

— Неважно, кем я интересуюсь, это просто непрофессионально. Офисные романы никогда не заканчиваются хорошо, — Эд решительно прокашлялся, напоминая себе, что не просто так сидит в этом кресле и в этом кабинете, и мысли об Освальде должны только настраивать его на рабочий лад.

— Кто говорил о романе? Тебе не хочется просто хорошо провести вечер? Кроме того, — Виктор наклонился к Эду и понизил голос, как школьник, предлагающий однокласснику вместе списать ответы на тест, — вообще-то мы даже не работаем вместе. Ты ассистент Освальда Кобблпота, мэра Готэма. Я — служба безопасности мистера Пингвина, главы мафии этого города.

— Это так не работает, Виктор, — сказал Эд слабо, даже не комментируя то, как Виктор присвоил себе звание целой службы.

— Да или нет, Нигма? — Виктор упёрся в стол обеими ладонями и приблизил своё лицо к лицу Эда, остановившись на расстоянии, таком ничтожном, что его вполне могло бы и не быть. Эд чувствовал его запах, а от дыхания Виктора на стёклах очков появлялись и тут же испарялись маленькие белые круги. Виктор ждал ответа, а Эд вспоминал — прошлый вечер, диван у камина и Освальда так близко, почти как Виктор сейчас — и всё же недостаточно. Вспоминал своё неловкое «я сделаю для тебя всё» и думал — если бы он, как Виктор, был прямым и чётким, изменилось бы что-то в этом вечере?

Теперь уже поздно было гадать — вечер закончился объятиями, чувством невыносимой фрустрации и ещё более невыносимым стыдом за неё.

— Это нормально, если нет, — добавил Виктор, с тем же нажимом в голосе, с каким обычно говорил «пожалуйста».

Эд прокашлялся и снял очки, и Виктор расплылся в улыбке, став похожим на пригретую солнцем ящерицу.

Виктор сказал расслабиться, и Эд честно пытался его послушать, но ощущение линейки, привязанной к спине, не покидало.

— Ну, ну, — Виктор положил руки ему на плечи, пару раз ритмично сжал. — У меня есть хороший знакомый массажист — я дам тебе его номер.

— Спасибо, не надо, — процедил Эд сквозь зубы. Виктор поставил колено на кусочек кресла между его бёдрами, наклонился и прижался лбом ко лбу. Вблизи его лицо было ещё более странным, неживым и пугающим — глаза навыкате и слишком прямой нос, и краешек ровных белых зубов за бледными губами; Эд не знал, куда смотреть.

— Первый раз? — уточнил Виктор. — С парнем или вообще?

Эд хотел возмутиться — какого мнения о нём Виктор, каким задротом нужно его считать, чтобы верить, что в свои тридцать два он всё ещё девственник, — но вместо этого сдулся и опустил взгляд.

— Я имею теоретическое представление об однополом сексе, — выговорил он предельно чётко.

— Вот как. Читал в целях общего образования или с какой-то целью? — Виктор спрашивал вроде бы невинно, но Эд уже чувствовал, как начинают гореть уши. У него было право молчания, и он собирался его использовать на всю катушку.

Почему он вообще на это согласился? Эд закрыл глаза, представил себе гостиную, камин, ткань халата, мягко обернувшуюся вокруг плеч. Что было бы, если он рискнул и перехватил Освальда за мгновение до объятий — превратив их в поцелуй?

Что, если бы в этот момент он понял, что всё это было ошибкой, что его чувства — лишь дружеская привязанность и искреннее восхищение другим человеком, помноженные на одиночество и душевную травму? Как бы тогда он смотрел Освальду в глаза, чем объяснял бы своё поведение?

Виктор куснул его за ухо, и Эд ойкнул, открывая глаза. Виктор издал какой-то звук, вроде бы смешок — и продолжил своё чёрное дело. Губы у него были тонкие и сухие, зато язык — приятно горячий. Жгучие пятна мигрировали на скулы. Эд не сомневался, что лицо у него уже малиновое, и то, что Виктор гладил ухо то языком, то кромкой зубов, его не спасало.

Виктор довольно заурчал и запустил ладони Эду под пиджак. С нажимом прошёлся по груди, по плечам и подтолкнул, заставляя развести руки. Снял пиджак, как самый аккуратный и самый эротичный камердинер в мире, и подцепил пальцем ворот водолазки Эда, оттягивая его, обнажая кожу.

— Хорошая работа, — сказал он негромко, и Эд сглотнул ещё пару раз, краснея уже по другой причине.

Освальда перекосило от одного вида пиджака поверх водолазки, но Эду пришлось на это пойти, потому что в противном случае его шея привлекала бы слишком много внимания. Горло болело, его нещадно драло изнутри, а снаружи оно было в пятнах лилового и жёлтого — в форме здоровенных лапищ Буча. На его счастье, обошлось без серьёзных повреждений, хотя в какой-то момент Эд правда готов был поверить, что так и закончится его жизнь — в этом была бы своя ирония, учитывая, как ушла из жизни Кристен. Но ему было бы не жалко — если бы это дало Освальду шанс сбежать.

Он не ждал, что Освальд потратит этот шанс, чтобы спасти его. Конечно, Освальд не мог знать в тот момент, что нападение Буча есть просчёт в плане Эда; но Эд в глубине души думал, что Освальд попытался бы спасти его и тогда. Может быть, потом убил бы сам, но не позволил бы Бучу свернуть ему шею.

— Я бы не провернул этот план без тебя, — Эд неловко облизнул губы. — И я не успел тебя поблагодарить.

— Это моя работа, — Виктор пожал плечами. — Кроме того, Буч мне никогда не нравился. Он не любит босса так, как ты или я.

Эд бросил на Виктора быстрый взгляд, холодея изнутри — но Виктор ухмылялся ровно так же, как обычно, и это немного его успокоило. В конце концов, откуда — с чего бы — Виктору знать вещи, которых сам Эд не знал до последнего дня?

— Целоваться хоть умеешь? — деловито спросил Виктор.

Целоваться Эд умел. И был решительно настроен это показать, так что следующие несколько минут никто не разговаривал. Под влажные звуки соединения губ и языков Виктор задрал водолазку Эда и принялся гладить его живот — вверх-вниз, иногда кругами, без особенной цели, и всё же от этого сокращались мышцы, названия которых Эд не мог вспомнить сквозь туман в голове, и кожа шла мелкими мурашками. Виктор был без перчаток — что было для него нетипично; у него были приятные пальцы, длинные и чуткие, сильные, с мозолистыми подушечками, привыкшими к рукояткам пистолетов и ножей; на костяшках были невидимые глазу шрамы, которые Эд ощутил, когда Виктор с нажимом провёл согнутыми пальцами до ремня на брюках.

Приятно — и всё же руки Освальда были совсем другими. Эд имел удовольствие наблюдать их в самых разных проявлениях: когда эти руки держали трость или нож, когда они активно жестикулировали или играли на пианино. Пару раз он держал руки Освальда в своих; он знал, что они меньше — намного, что ладони его очень мягкие, а кожа такая тонкая, что просвечивает каждая жилка. Виктор мог накрыть двумя ладонями живот Эда полностью, а Эд мог большим и указательным пальцами обхватить оба запястья Освальда почти до конца.

— Эге, а тебе правда нравится, — удовлетворённо заметил Виктор. Эд осовело моргнул, скосил глаза туда же, куда пялился Виктор — на слегка встопорщенную ширинку. Кажется, он успел наполовину отвердеть от пары поцелуев и мысли о руках Освальда.

— Конечно, мне нравится, иначе я бы не согласился, — Эд попытался придать своему лицу выражение, подобающее лицу ассистента мэра... который не собирается переспать прямо в рабочем кресле с его, гм, телохранителем, за неимением лучшего определения. — А ты как думал?

— Люди имеют нелепую привычку говорить странные вещи, когда я задаю им вопросы, — поделился Виктор безрадостно. — Сначала одно, потом ты берёшься за клещи — и оказывается, что имели в виду совсем другое. Не доверяю я людям.

Эд кивнул глубокомысленно, не желая знать, насколько серьёзен был Виктор в этот момент.

— Я рад, что я могу доверять тебе, — подытожил Виктор и стал расстёгивать ему ремень.

Нависать Виктору стало неудобно, так что он сполз на пол и устроился на корточках в промежутке между столом и креслом Эда. Напоминало это сцену из средней оригинальности порнофильма, только вместо блондинки с большой грудью была белая лягушка. Эд нервно усмехнулся своим мыслям, а потом чуть не проглотил язык, потому что Виктор положил прохладные ладони на его колени и провёл вверх — по внутренней части бедра, до кромки боксеров. Спущенные к лодыжкам штаны путались в ногах и не особо давали шевелиться. В принципе, Эд был этому даже рад. Чем меньше у него простора для движений — тем меньше шансов выставить себя полным дураком.

— Так что, тебе нравятся парни в теории, как факт, или есть кто-то конкретный? — спросил Виктор светски. Язык Эда был всё ещё недоступен и малоподвижен, так что он открыл и закрыл рот пару раз. И был благодарен, что Виктор примерно в тот же момент накрыл ладонью его член, пока что скрытый под слоем ткани, и Эд получил возможность отвлечься на протяжный стон.

Но Виктор всё ещё смотрел на него — Эд чувствовал заинтересованный взгляд даже с закрытыми глазами.

— Любовь — это слабость, — сказал Эд. Это не то что бы было ответом на вопрос, но он повторял себе эту мысль достаточно часто, чтобы она первой приходила на ум.

— Да, да. «Любовь к человеку убила бы меня». Ницше, — Виктор важно воздел палец к потолку. — Что за жизнь у человека без слабостей? Ни любви, ни шоколада, ни сигареты после секса? Кстати, об этом.

Эд слабо охнул — боксеры отправились на пол следом за штанами, а ведь он только погрузился в высокие размышления. Полутвёрдый член упокоился на животе; Виктор лизнул ладонь, сжал его у основания и прошёлся вдоль венки большим пальцем. Эд дёрнул бёдрами, пытаясь продлить контакт, и второй рукой Виктор мягко, но решительно вдавил его в кресло. Эд был человеком понятливым и искренне постарался не шевелиться, стиснув подлокотники кресла так, что перестал чувствовать пальцы.

— Умение овладеть своими слабостями, готовность показать их миру и не бояться последствий — вот что делает сильного человека действительно сильным. Согласен?

Эд застонал и болезненно скривился — горло не хотело сотрудничать, возмущалось перегрузкам, болело хуже, чем при ангине; но Эд не то что бы имел какой-то выбор — не мог же он молчать, пока Виктор перебирает в пальцах его мошонку, не переставая рассуждать о природе любви. Ему хотелось поспорить — но каждый раз, как он почти собирался с духом, составлял слова в предложение и открывал рот, с губ срывалось сочетание «аоуы» в разных вариациях.

— Я чист, — сообщил Виктор невпопад. Эд непонимающе моргнул, и Виктор продолжил: — Ты тоже. Я знаю, я смотрел твои медицинские файлы.

Эд даже не стал возражать — не ему было говорить о личных границах и персональной информации. Виктор удовлетворённо кивнул, пересел на колени, наклонился и взял головку члена в рот. Эд перешёл с уверенных семидесяти процентов на все сто пятьдесят и вскрикнул.

Горло было ему за это крайне неблагодарно. Виктор переждал волну хрипа, кашля и единичных слезинок, и вставил весомые пять центов.

— Охрана всё ещё патрулирует. Меня это не беспокоит, но тебе, наверное, стоит знать.

Эд часто закивал и зажал рот ладонями. Все философские диспуты были забыты, задача вернуть Виктора к его занятию была первостепенной. На втором месте — попытка не привлечь внимание охранников, мимо которых Эду потом ходить на своё рабочее место следующие много лет, если повезет. Картина маслом: ассистент мэра на рабочем месте, перед ним — лысый мужчина в чёрном, делающий ему минет. Жёлтая пресса оторвёт новость с руками.

Лысый мужик быстро превратится в самого мэра...

Эд снова залился краской, но ход мысли было не остановить. Конечно, сценарий был совершенно невозможный. Даже если предположить, что Эд заинтересован в Освальде, а Освальд по какому-то невообразимому стечению обстоятельств отвечает взаимностью — он не стал бы отвлекаться на секс в рабочее время, на рабочем месте. И он не смог бы встать на колени — даже если бы попытался, Эд бы не позволил ему так издеваться над собственными ногами. Но если представить — если просто представить, что макушка перед ним не белая и безволосая, а тёмная... О, как всё меняется тогда.

Эд закусил пальцы, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Виктор вобрал его в рот до середины, сжал оставшееся в кулаке и теперь неспешно покачивался, а у Эда перед глазами в такт покачивался мир, и горячо сжималось в животе.

Виктор разжал губы и отстранился, выпуская член с тихим влажным звуком.

— Кстати, тот же Ницше писал... — что именно, осталось тайной, поскольку Эд не выдержал такого произвола, зашипел и накрыл ладонями его затылок, заставляя вернуть голову в прежнее положение. Пусть голая кожа вместо мягких тёмных прядей; здесь и сейчас Эд был не так уж привередлив.

Виктор негромко рассмеялся, не переставая губами обрабатывать нежное местечко под самой головкой, и Эд закусил губу за неимением пальцев. Затылок под ладонями был тёплый, бархатистый, на ощупь странно похожий на бок котика-сфинкса. Эд видел (и трогал) людей, бритых коротко, в том числе налысо, но даже от самого гладкого бритья оставалось ощущение, что волоски вот-вот начнут пробиваться под пальцами. Но не с Виктором. Его кожа действительно была гладкой. Полностью. Ни волосочка, только микроскопические впадинки пор. Эд знал, что такое алопеция, но никогда не имел возможности наблюдать поражённые ткани — вот так.

Научное заключение: Виктора хотелось гладить, и Эд не отказал себе в удовольствии, безотчётно рисуя ладонями круги и при необходимости надавливая, чтобы дать Виктору сигнал — глубже, быстрее. И Виктор подчинялся, чутко улавливая требуемое, и кто бы только знал, какой у этого человека горячий умелый рот. Эд вот не знал — раньше, а теперь знал, и как с этим знанием дальше жить, пока не понял.

Знал ли Освальд? Мысль была мимолётной, но Эду хватило, чтобы вспыхнуть с новой силой. Он не мог сказать, что мысль была неприятной; ревновать Освальда к Виктору было бы так же логично, как… к мотоциклу или бейсбольной бите. Даже не как к собаке, потому что собак люди обычно любят как живых, а не как удобный инструмент. Зато картинка, нарисованная разыгравшейся фантазией, заставила Эда в голос всхлипнуть.

Потом Виктор царапнул то же местечко каёмкой зубов, и Эда, судя по ощущениям, вывернуло наизнанку и размазало по креслу.

— Готово, — сказал Виктор, судя по тону — довольный собой неимоверно. Эд ленился открывать глаза — но он сделал жест рукой, и Виктор оказался рядом, прижался губами к губам. Эд слизал с него солёный привкус, тронул языком язык, прикусил губу. Виктор придержал его ладонью за щёку, и грубые подушечки цеплялись за едва пробившуюся щетину.

Ещё через мгновение Виктор надел на Эда очки, и только тогда Эд собрался с силами, поднял веки и занял в кресле вертикальное положение. Виктор стоял перед ним, обеими руками упираясь в подлокотники — снова почти ткнувшись лбом в лоб.

— Ну, как тебе первый опыт? — поинтересовался он. Эд уже приходил к выводу о родстве Виктора с лягушками, ящерицами и другими земноводными, но сейчас он скорее был похож на кота. Такого наглого уличного партизана с драным ухом и выводком котят от каждой кошки района. Ассоциация была странная, но очень стойкая. Возможно, это было связано с привычкой Виктора сидеть на предметах, для сидения не предназначенных.

— Достоин повторения, — ответил Эд честно. Оно того стоило — даже с учётом того, что в горле скребло, будто там кувыркался боевой отряд ниндзя с катанами и сюрикенами.

— Круто, — Виктор легко оттолкнулся от кресла, вытянулся во весь рост и хлопнул в ладоши. — Но уже не со мной.

На мгновение все внутренности Эда рухнули куда-то вниз.

— Что? Почему? — неужели всё было настолько плохо? Эд понятия не имел, что и как он мог успеть испортить, учитывая, что он не делал ничего; но был готов чувствовать себя из-за этого омерзительно.

— Я вообще-то не интересуюсь парнями, — Виктор пожал плечами. — Да вот, сам посмотри. На моей шкале Кинси не нолик даже, а крестик.

Эд тупо уставился на его пах — не более выразительный, чем у куклы Кена. Накрыл его ладонью, сжал в горсти чёрную материю брюк — и не почувствовал никакого отклика.

— Нет, если ты будешь усиленно массировать, что-то да случится, — подсказал Виктор. И безмятежно сунул руки в карманы, как будто речь шла о погоде или курсе валют, а не о сексе. Сексе, который только что был, и сексе, который мог бы быть, и сексе, которого не будет никогда. — Физиология же. Но зачем оно мне? Нам? Да и вечер уже закончился. У тебя работа опять же. Не буду мешать.

Эд не знал, что сказать. И молчал ещё долго, когда за Виктором уже закрылась дверь, когда стихли в коридоре его шаги, потом шаги одинокого патрульного. Руки как-то сами потянулись к бумагам, он поставил какую-то подпись, даже не читая документ, рассеянно покатал малахитовый шар по столу. Только потом ему пришло в голову, что штаны, наверное, нужно подтянуть и застегнуть.

Виктор был… непостижим. Но у Эда и правда ещё была работа, и он отправился делать её в свой кабинет в мэрии как раз для того, чтобы не отвлекаться дома на… разное. На Освальда. На мысли про камин и один на двоих халат.

Здание мэрии было пустым и тихим. Эд чувствовал себя чертовски одиноко.

Виктор набрал номер, как только вышел из мэрии, но пока Освальд собрался ответить — успел отойти от здания на добрых полкилометра.

— Можешь приглашать его на свидание, — сказал он в трубку, потому что приветствия считал мишурой, призванной лишь тратить чужое бесценное время.

— Что? — сказал Освальд. Голос у него был сонный и безрадостный, но Виктор искренне надеялся, что новости изменят ситуацию к лучшему.

— Нигме нравятся парни. Можешь действовать, — сообщил он гордо и стал выжидать, мысленно считая секунды: одна, две... когда же до Освальда дойдёт?

— Нигма — что? Нигме — кто?! — Освальд взвизгнул. Виктор было просиял, но на этом Освальд не остановился. — Виктор, что ты сделал?! 

— Ты сказал, что не будешь звать Нигму на свидание, потому что даже не в курсе, нравятся ли ему парни, — напомнил Виктор, хмуря те места на лбу, где у людей обычно находятся брови. 

Он совершенно точно помнил этот диалог, если так можно было назвать миниатюру со слегка нетрезвым и очень печальным Освальдом, читающим прочувственный монолог о душевных и физических качествах Нигмы, коими тот превосходит каждого человека, жившего когда-либо на грешной земле. Повторялось это раза четыре, и каждый раз Виктор советовал боссу просто пойти и поговорить, и каждый раз оказывалось, что это совершенно невозможно, потому что. 

— Так я проверил. Нравятся, — Виктор сделал упор на последнем слове. Может, Освальд его просто не понял.

— Виктор... — Освальд на том конце линии, кажется, задыхался. Виктор помялся, начиная чувствовать себя неловко. Возможно, стоило согласовать план с Освальдом — но ему хотелось сделать боссу сюрприз. По случаю должности мэра и всё такое. — Виктор, как именно ты это проверил?

Секунд тридцать Освальд терпеливо ждал, а Виктор подбирал слова, чувствуя всё больше напряжения в статически потрескивающей тишине на линии.

— ...спросил? — Виктору почему-то показалось, что это тот случай, когда полуправда лучше, чем правда или прямая ложь.

— Спросил! Ты спросил! Да чтоб тебя, Виктор — ты... что именно ты сказал? Ты упоминал меня? Виктор, если ты упоминал меня... что он ответил? Я убью тебя. Собственными руками убью, Виктор! Немедленно возвращайся в поместье, ты слышишь?

— Связь плохая, до встречи, — гаркнул Виктор бодро. И захлопнул телефон, прерывая контакт, а телефон сунул в карман и постарался забыть, как страшный сон. Он не любил, когда на него начинали кричать. Это было грубо и неэффективно, и то, и другое заслуживало в глазах Виктора наказания через смерть, можно прямо на месте.

Люди, заинтересованные в сексе и личной жизни, на взгляд Виктора, были существами малопонятными и не очень логичными. И каждый раз, когда он пытался помочь кому-то в этих тонких делах, всё заканчивалось... ну, примерно так и заканчивалось. Он не переставал пытаться только потому, что был в глубине души хорошим человеком и искренне радел за личное счастье близких людей.

Что, спрашивается, не понравилось Освальду? Да кто его поймёт. Точно не Виктор.

Виктор обернулся к мэрии — там всё ещё горело одинокое окошко кабинета.

Может быть, если он вернётся и приставит пистолет к голове Нигмы, на свидание Освальда позовёт он.


End file.
